Serán los mejores
by Pretoriana
Summary: Una noche, una escalera solitaria, un mal recuerdo, el descubrimiento de los buenos besos...


SERÁN LOS MEJORES

Un desastre. Eso es lo que fue el beso con Cho. Un auténtico y vergonzoso desastre. No sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Y encima, el recuerdo que tendré de ese beso es que iba con las lágrimas y los mocos de la chica incluidos. Para vomitar.

Me imagino la conversación dentro de, pongamos, diez años:"¿Cómo fue vuestro primer beso?" preguntaría alguien en una fiesta, una reunión de amigos, donde fuera. "El mío fue fantástico"… "pues yo no sabía qué hacer con la lengua, al principio claro"… "yo me besé a los 11 años con mi prima", y cosas así. "¿Y tu, Harry?" …Y lo único que podría decir es que fue vomitivo. Bueno, habría algún adjetivo más, como traumático, asqueroso, frustrante, decepcionante, incluso repugnante. ¡Vaya!, pues si que había más de un adjetivo.

También podría decir que, aparte de todo este "asco", no sentí absolutamente nada más.

Así que aquí estoy, deambulando por los pasillos del Castillo de noche (para variar), porque no puedo dormir, compadeciéndome de mí mismo y considerando seriamente la posibilidad de abrazar el celibato de por vida.

Ha pasado más de una semana desde el beso y prácticamente toda la escuela lo sabe, aunque no tan detalladamente como ocurrió en realidad. A Merlín gracias, porque sería mi billete directo y sin escalas al suicidio.

Bastante mal lo paso ya cuando me toca compartir clase con Cho, o en el Gran Comedor. Ahora he pasado a ser el niño-besado-por-lástima.

Supongo que ella seguirá pensando en los besos que le dio Cedric. Pobre chico…

Y para completar el cuadro está el gilipollas de Malfoy, que lleva toda la semana (esta inolvidable puta semana) sin dejar de tocarme los cojones, aún más que antes si cabe. Bueno, y Seamus, que no sé qué mosca le ha picado, que ahora me rehuye y casi ni me habla, ni idea… Le preguntaré a Dean a ver si sabe algo. Creo que yo no le he hecho nada y… ahora que lo pienso, el otro día volvió a la sala común algo tarde, bastante pálido y con cara de asustado. Mmm… ¿qué le habrá pasado?

Estoy sentado en el alféizar de una ventana, en el recodo de la escalera que sube a la Torre de Astronomía, contemplando la Luna. Me gusta venir aquí cuando necesito pensar o estar solo, como hoy. No hay ruidos, no hay gente, no hay preguntas. Tan absorto estoy en mis cavilaciones, que no he oído que alguien se acerca hasta que no capto su imagen por el rabillo del ojo y me pongo de pie sobresaltado. Tengo el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Si es Filch estoy jodido. Pero no tengo escapatoria porque me ha tenido que ver ya, así que voy a esperar a ver quien es y luego… pues algo se me ocurrirá (más de uno diría que estos ataques de valentía son producidos por la estupidez de los de nuestra casa… ¡ey!... ¿por qué pienso yo esto?... malditos Slytherin). Contengo la respiración y…

No, no es el conserje. Casi lo hubiera preferido cuando veo la sonrisilla que adorna el careto del cabrón de Malfoy, ahora que entra en la zona iluminada por la luz de la Luna y puedo distinguirle. ¿Por qué a mí… por qué todo me pasa a mí?

-¿Acaso ahora también eres sonámbulo Potter?

Se acerca a mí y se para a menos de un metro de distancia. Me doy cuenta que está tapándome las vías de escape al estar tan cerca. Y lo único que tengo detrás es la ventana.

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo y soñando con lo besitos de tu chica?- Dice sin poder contener la risa.

-Olvídame Malfoy – pero el capullo se me acerca un poco más todavía.

\- O tal vez tendría que decir teniendo pesadillas con el patético beso de la insulsa esa.

-¡¿Qué?! - Pero ¿cómo lo sabe? ¡Oh no!, esto es mi final. Ni Voldemort me hubiera rematado tan certeramente. Intento alejarme de él, pero me doy con el borde de la ventana en la parte posterior de mis piernas, sentándome de golpe. Reacciono y me levanto, intento salir por mi derecha, pero Malfoy me corta el paso, haciendo que quede completamente pegado a la pared, sin poder moverme. Hacerlo significaría tocarle, ¿por qué está tan cerca de mí?

\- Déjame en paz, ¡apártate!

\- No.- De repente su sonrisilla ha desaparecido.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Lárgate de aquí. Ahora. – Me fijo que sus ojos han bajado a mirar mi boca. Pienso que es el momento y le empujo. Pero no tengo espacio suficiente y prácticamente no se mueve. Lo único que consigo es que, de rebote, se junte más a mí y me empuje contra la pared, aplastando mis hombros con sus manos y echando todo su peso sobre ellas para que no me mueva. Noto que sus manos bajan de mis hombros a la parte alta de mis brazos y ahí se quedan, haciendo la misma presión que antes, sólo que ahora no puedo estirarlos.

\- ¡Suéltame!- Intento darle una patada pero en ese momento pega su cuerpo al mío y me aplasta contra la pared. No es que yo sea flojo, pero llevo varios días sin dormir casi nada y estoy sin fuerzas para pelear como me gustaría.

Suelto todo el aire que estaba reteniendo, y giro la cabeza a un lado para no mirarle tan de cerca.

\- Mira, hoy no tengo fuerzas para pelear contigo, si no ten por seguro que estarías ya con un ojo morado, así que, por favor, suéltame.- Me giro a mirarle, sigue serio, mejor dicho concentrado, mirándome, y sólo niega con la cabeza.- ¡Joder! ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – Se me está acabando la paciencia.

Pasa un rato sin contestarme, sólo me mira a los ojos, digamos que como si buscara algo, no sé. Yo me fijo en lo suyos, y así, con la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana y que le da a un lado de la cara, parece como si fueran capaces de leer mi mente. Tal vez lo esté haciendo. Observo también sus rasgos, que parecen de mármol por esta luz, finos pero con fuerza, un rostro sin imperfecciones, simétrico y misterioso por las sombras que ahora se proyectan en él. Volviendo a observar sus ojos, me doy cuenta de que son hipnotizantes, muy grises y con la pupila pequeña, a pesar de no haber mucha luz. Me sorprendo preguntándome cómo se verán a la luz del sol.

Tantos años peleando con él y teniendo que soportarle y nunca había prestado atención a sus ojos, a sus rasgos en general. Me doy cuenta que la razón es que nunca le había visto la expresión que tiene ahora: concentrada pero relajada, sin ceños fruncidos ni caras de asco o sonrisas insultantes.

\- Quiero borrarte un mal recuerdo Potter. – Lo ha dicho con voz calmada, como si estuviera hablando con algún amigo. Y mientras yo, que sigo mirando sus ojos un poco atontado, los he seguido en su viaje de ida y vuelta de los míos a mi boca, otra vez.

\- ¿Vas a hechizarme? – creo que voy a mimetizarme con la pared a este paso.

\- No.

\- ¿Me vas a provocar una amnesia por conmoción cerebral o algo así? Joder Malfoy, esto es surrealista. Suéltame de una vez y deja a mis malos recuerdos en paz. No te interesan para nada.

\- Hay otras formas de borrar malos recuerdos.

\- ¡Pues practícalas con tus serpientes! ¿Por qué tanto interés de repente en lo míos? ¡Ay madre! Todo esto es por una apuesta ¿verdad? Esto es humillante. – Agacho un poco la cabeza.

\- Potter, voy a sacar de tu mente el recuerdo del "repugnante" beso que te dio Chang.

Me quedo paralizado. Malfoy lo ha dicho exactamente como yo se lo conté a Ron. Pero, pero… él no ha podido contárselo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sab…?

De repente pone un dedo en mis labios para hacerme callar. Ahora estoy más libre, pues sólo me sujeta con un brazo, pero aún así no creo que pueda moverme.

\- Voy a besarte. – Se me ha parado el corazón, ya sí que del todo. Que va a ¿qué?

Está tan cerca de mí, que lo único que hace es inclinarse, a la vez que quita el dedo de mis labios, acariciándolos hasta la comisura.

Cuando su nariz empieza a rozarse con la mía despacio, reacciono.

\- ¡NO!- no, no, no…

\- Sí Potter. – Dice en un susurro, respirando sobre mi boca y haciendo que se me empañen las gafas. – Cierra los ojos y olvida quien soy – me mira fijamente al decirlo – e imagina a quien quieras, aunque si te digo la verdad, preferiría que pensaras que Draco Malfoy va a darte una lección, pero en este caso en el antiguo y placentero arte de besar. – Su mano, antes en mi boca, ahora acaricia mi cuello, desde la mandíbula hasta la nuca.

Eso ha sonado muy prepotente, ¡será presumido el imbécil!

\- ¿Tan bueno besando crees que eres? Seguro que te lo dicen para hacerte la pelota.

\- Tal vez. – dice encogiéndose de hombros y sin darle mayor importancia.

\- In-Increíble.- digo medio tartamudeando de los nervios por la situación- O sea, que realmente crees que tus besos son lo mejores ¿no?, y que me voy a olvidar del "otro" beso… - Pero ¿qué me pasa?, ¿por qué le digo eso? Debería empezar a soltar que no, que yo no me beso con chicos porque no me gustan, y si lo hiciera, al último chico sobre el planeta al que besaría sería a él. Pero no, le pregunto gilipolleces. Joder, esto va de mal a peor.

\- No, Potter, lo que realmente creo es que nuestro besos serán los mejores.

"Nuestros besos"…pero…pero… él y yo… nuestros… más de uno. Siento que un calor súbito ha asaltado mi cara, supongo que poniéndome como un tomate.

No llego a pensar más. Finalmente ha unido sus labios con los míos. Hace una ligera presión, muy suave. Me está dando pequeños besos sobre los labios y las comisuras.

Ninguno de los dos ha cerrado los ojos y nos miramos como podemos, debido a la gran cercanía de nuestras caras y al inconveniente de mis gafas. Lo único que puedo procesar de momento, es que no hay nada de humedad "extra" en esos labios suaves, carnosos y ¿delicados? ¿De Malfoy y delicados?

\- ¿No me vas a responder al beso? ¿Tan malo está siendo? Cierra los ojos y piensa que soy otra persona.

\- No-no puedo olvidar quien eres y… - Y las reacciones que está provocando en mi cuerpo. Un hormigueo en los labios, y un calor que se está expandiendo por mi cuerpo pidiendo más de esto.

\- ¿Y?

No le respondo. Me acerco tímidamente, rozo mi nariz con la suya y le beso. Pero me quedo estático. Malfoy me responde, suave como antes y me acaricia el cuello y el pelo. Se separa un poco. Al perder el contacto me doy cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos. Los abro y me quedo sin aire al ver cómo me mira. Esa mirada hace estragos en mí, consiguiendo que el pantalón me empiece a apretar ligeramente. Las reacciones de mi cuerpo me dejan aún más descolocado. Excitado por besarme con un chico…

\- Vale… tranquilo…esto es para que lo disfrutes tú también. – Si él supiera… Le noto que respira un poco entrecortadamente. – Vamos a coger aire profundamente tres veces para relajarnos ¿sí?

Afirmo con la cabeza y respiramos a la vez, cogiendo el aire por la nariz y soltándolo por la boca. Es en este momento cuando capto plenamente su olor: a un perfume suave pero masculino y a piel caliente. Creo que ahora estoy hiperventilando.

\- Dame tu mano. – me la coge y acariciándola suavemente la coloca sobre su hombro. – Abre la palma así…sobre mi cuello, como tengo yo la mía. Acaríciame el pelo, así. – Enreda sus dedos en el pelo por encima de mi nuca y yo le imito. Piel suave, pelo suave, labios y besos suaves. Increíble.

Pone su otra mano (la que estaba en mi brazo), en mi cintura y vuelve a besarme.

Esta vez respondo a sus piquitos, pero él da unos besos distintos, más demandantes. Succiona mi labio inferior y noto el roce de su lengua sobre mi boca. Me tenso. Mi mano en su cuello se convierte en una garra y no sé qué hacer.

Él para. Me coge la otra mano y la sube a su cuello también. Ahora le estoy abrazando. Malfoy me sujeta de la cintura, con las dos manos, fuerte pero sin hacer daño.

Empieza a repartir besos por mis mejillas, la mandíbula y baja hasta el cuello. Siento algo de aspereza en su mejilla cuando roza mi rostro. Se entretiene besando mi cuello, y noto cómo respira por la nariz. No sé cómo oleré yo, pero él huele increíble.

\- Mmm…qué bien hueles… - ¡Uy! ¿He dicho yo eso?

\- Tú sí que hueles bien… - dice contra mi cuello, rozándome al hablar, y luego lame con su lengua el punto debajo del lóbulo de mi oreja, haciendo que suelte un pequeño suspiro. – Ahora relájate un poco ¿vale? Vamos a probar un beso más atrevido… no pongas cara de asustado, que no va a ser como piensas. Tú también lo vas a disfrutar. Sólo abre un poco la boca… así como yo.

Hago lo que dice. Ahora en el beso hay más succión y más ruido al separarnos.

\- Muy bien… Harry…

Ha dicho mi nombre en un susurro contra mi boca, besándome seguidamente, mandándome una descarga de placer que ha ido directa a mi polla. Me ha pillado desprevenido y ahora noto su lengua acariciar suavemente mis labios.

Joder qué bien se siente esto. Me da igual que sea un chico, me da igual que sea Malfoy… ¿o tal vez lo prefiera?

Mis brazos se aprietan alrededor de su cuello, con una mano enredada en su pelo. Él me aprieta contra sí por la cintura.

Me atrevo a sacar un poco la lengua, noto el contacto con la suya y despacio, se acarician. Draco (¿Draco? ¿Desde cuándo?) profundiza el beso girando la cabeza para tener más acceso y noto que su lengua se mete en mi boca y empieza a acariciar la mía. Respiro por la nariz, giramos las cabezas, buscando más contacto. Nos estamos comiendo la boca literalmente.

Me relajo entre mis brazos y el beso se vuelve lento, pausado. Me pasa la lengua lánguidamente por el resto de mi boca y yo sólo me quedo recibiéndola, algo pasivo.

Pongo mis manos en su cuello y empiezo a acariciarlo. Me entran unas ganas incontenibles de besarlo y lamerlo. Así que me impulso y noto que puedo moverme, me separo de la pared con fuerza y le giro para recostarle en ella. Se sorprende y rompiendo el beso me mira, mientras una sonrisa asoma a sus labios.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – Estoy aprisionándolo contra la pared, nuestros cuerpos se pegan desde el pecho hasta las rodillas. Siento sus manos unirse por detrás en mi espalda.

\- De nada… de ti…

No me importa de qué se ríe, sólo quiero más de esto, de él.

Me lanzo a devorar su boca. Le meto la lengua y noto como ahoga un gemido en mi boca. Entrechocan nuestros dientes y yo me derrito con la sensación de acariciar su lengua con la mía, de probar el sabor de su saliva, de saber por sus actos que también quiere devorarme, de sentir su deseo. Creo que quiero estar así siempre.

Sus manos se deslizan suavemente por mi espalda hacia abajo y se posan sobre mi culo, delicadas pero decididas. Me acarician y me pegan más a él. Noto que está excitado, tanto o más que yo.

La deliciosa sensación del roce hace que rompamos el beso para mirarnos. Estoy suspirando por sus caricias y lo que me están provocando, y por la suavidad de su cuello, ahora bajo mis labios.

Oh, este olor. Beso y chupo su cuello, sacando marcas rojas, y a toda la excitación que me han producido los besos, las caricias y la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos, ahora añado los pequeños gemidos que Draco (¡sí Draco!) está soltando por esa deliciosa boca. Creo que voy a estallar.

Me separo de su cuello y apoyo mi frente sobre la suya, intentando recuperar la respiración. Él está en las mismas condiciones. Lo noto en su cuerpo, en sus ojos, que ahora me dejan adivinar un gris turbio, espero que por mis besos (nuestros besos, recuerdo).

\- Das unos besos de principiante increíbles Harry. – dice en un susurro.

Me sale una risilla que no puedo controlar, sintiendo en el pecho algo muy, muy parecido al orgullo del trabajo bien hecho. Tiene gracia

\- Es lo que hace tener un buen maestro, Draco.

Le noto temblar ligeramente al oírme pronunciar su nombre. Me aprieta más contra él y noto su polla dura contra la mía a través de la ropa. Me mira profundamente. Está tan excitado como yo. Mi corazón empieza a acelerarse, el calor aumenta. Creo que esto está yendo demasiado rápido.

Tal vez él piensa lo mismo, porque afloja un poco el abrazo y dice:

\- ¿He conseguido borrarlo?

\- ¿El qué? – pregunto aturdido, más que nada porque noto que me separa de él suavemente pero con decisión.

\- Vaya… veo que sí. – Suelta una pequeña risa, casi, casi orgulloso del trabajo bien hecho, como yo antes.

\- ¡Ah!... eso… pues creo que la mayor parte sí…- estoy sonriendo como un tonto, lo sé, pero caigo en la cuenta de algo – Por cierto, ¿cómo te enteraste de los detalles? No se lo he contado a nadie.

\- Sí, se lo contaste a Weasly en vuestro cuarto – era verdad – y Finnigan estaba casualmente detrás de la puerta.

\- ¿Seamus? – a lo mejor por eso estaba tan raro con él.

\- Sí, le soborné para que me consiguiera información y saber qué tal fue tu besuqueo con la llorona – lo dice mirando con un interés desmedido el techo del rellano de la escalera.

\- ….

\- Joder Harry, no pongas esa cara, ya me conoces, hago lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiero… Y llevaba queriendo esto muchísimo tiempo.

Lo último lo ha dicho mirando al suelo casi avergonzado. Le levanto la barbilla y nos miramos.

No entiendo nada. La noche avanza y yo voy de sorpresa en sorpresa. Creo que debo de tener ahora cara de besugo, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ya lo has oído, no me hagas repetirlo.

Y vuelve a besarme para que me calle. Volvemos a girar, casi cayendo encima de los escalones de subida, pero consigue sujetarme y aplastarme contra la pared. Me besa como si quisiera comerme y lo único que puedo hacer es intentar no desmayarme por las sensaciones.

Sus manos recorren mi pecho y vuelan hacia mi espalda, impacientes. Se cuelan por mi camisa, haciendo que suelte un profundo gemido y me abrace más fuerte a su cuello.

Se separa de mi boca y se lanza a por mi cuello. Estamos tan juntos que nuestras erecciones están rozándose a través de los pantalones. Es una sensación deliciosa, y se nota que para él también lo es.

Draco cambia un poco de posición, siento que una de sus piernas se cuela entre las mías. Yo las separo un poco para darle acceso y él no pierde el tiempo, ahora me está rozando la polla con el muslo y con sus movimientos, se está frotando con mi pierna también.

Estoy en una nube de placer con este magreo que estamos teniendo, cuando noto que una de sus manos se cuela por mi pantalón y mis bóxers y empieza a acariciarme el trasero. Doy un pequeño gritito a la vez que Draco me aprieta el culo, haciendo, de paso, que me restriegue más fuerte contra su muslo.

-¡Ah!...joder…¡ah!...Harry…qué bueno estás…mmm – lo ha susurrado en mi oreja mandando electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. Estoy a punto de correrme. Me duelen las pelotas de la presión.

Pasa su mano por todo mi culo. Estoy a punto de terminar y sé que eso es precisamente lo que quiere.

\- Draco…yo…no puedo…me voy a… ¡ah!...

Coloca su mano entre mis nalgas y mete un dedo que recorre de abajo a arriba la separación entre ellas, rozando suavemente mi ano con la yema. Eso hace que me tense de placer, notando como me alcanza el orgasmo y mi polla descarga en mis calzoncillos. Sigue acariciándome la zona un ratito más, consiguiendo que me estremezca de placer en sus brazos. Me siento observado por él, pero no me avergüenzo, ha sido el mejor orgasmo que he tenido hasta ahora, teniendo en cuenta que todos los demás han sido haciéndome pajas.

Hundo la cara en el hueco de su cuello mientras recupero la respiración y me doy cuenta, al rato, de que él no se ha corrido aún. Mis manos bajan a su cintura y le abrazo suavemente.

\- Harry – me dice bajito – eres lo más sexy que hay en este planeta – suelta una risilla ahogada, sé que para él esto tiene que ser toda una declaración – y cuando te corres eres lo más caliente que he visto en mi vid… ¡ah!...

No le dejo terminar. Pongo mi mano sobre su entrepierna y empiezo a acariciar. Ahora es él el que hunde la cara en mi cuello. Suavemente le giro y le apoyo contra la pared. Quiero ver su cara. Levanta la cabeza de mi cuello y la recarga sobre la pared. Tiene la boca abierta y lo ojos semicerrados. Acaricio de arriba a abajo, fijándome en sus expresiones. Le noto grande, duro y caliente, y también hay algo de humedad. ¡Ah! Pero esta humedad se siente tan placentera.

Le desabrocho el botón del pantalón y bajo un poco la cremallera, lo justo para meter la mano. Lo hago, y también dentro de sus calzoncillos. Es raro tocar una polla que no es la mía, pero veo que le está encantando. Acaricio su pene apretando un poco en la punta, extendiendo la humedad. Draco se muerde una mano para acallar sus gemidos.

Quiero grabar en mi memoria esta imagen: Draco despeinado, con la cara colorada y los labios rojos por mis besos, su cuello brillante por mi saliva y mi mano dentro de sus pantalones, dejándome ver su blanco vientre y su vello rubio del pubis. Bajo un poco el pantalón y el bóxer para completar la imagen. Mi mano está acariciando una polla rosada, larga y tremendamente excitada. Con mi otra mano retiro la suya de la boca, porque quiero oírle gemir. Y me concede el capricho. Aumento un poco el ritmo. Me muero por verle correrse.

\- Harry… - me mira a los ojos al decir mi nombre. Tiene lo ojos más bonitos del mundo. - ¡ah!... ¡aah!

De repente cierra los ojos muy fuerte mientras su cuerpo se tensa en un orgasmo que para mí ha sido una epifanía. Sigo acariciándole mientras sigue expulsando semen por esa fantástica polla. Mi mano está embadurnada, caliente y pegajosa, pero no me molesta y no puedo parar el movimiento. Ahora Draco está teniendo los mismos estremecimientos que yo antes. Posa una mano sobre la mía para detenerme. Me doy cuenta de que su pene ya está más flácido y le suelto.

Abre los ojos y me mira. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa luminosa, aunque aún está intentando recuperar la respiración. Mantiene su sonrisa pero vuelve a cerrar los ojos. No puedo dejar de mirarle.

Lo he olvidado todo. Mi mente sólo funciona para este momento, para observarle a él. Da igual la noche, el lugar, que los dos seamos chicos, que sea mi "enemigo", que mi mano esté pringosa con sus fluidos, que mi ropa interior esté como mi mano, todo me da igual.

Antes de pensar lo que digo, lo suelto.

\- Draco, yo quiero más de esto contigo.

\- ¿Ahora? – Dice abriendo un ojo – Vas a tener que esperar un ratito, no mucho he de decir según me pones, pero...

\- No, ahora no…bueno si… ¡no! Yo…

\- Espero que tanta elocuencia sea porque te has vuelto a poner cachondo al masturbarme – creo que me pongo como un tomate, aún más que antes, al oírle decir lo que acabo de hacerle.

\- Quiero más de esto contigo a partir de ahora.

\- Que declaración tan romántica Harry.

\- Vale, eso ha sonado muy mal, pero creo que me entiendes. Además, eres tú el que ha empezado todo esto.

\- Y no me estoy quejando, más bien al contrario, deberían poner mi técnica en los libros como referencia.

\- Serás arrogante y presumido. ¿Eso es un sí?

\- ¡Ey! No me insultes. Solo has hecho un intento de irte y muy al principio. Así que mejor te callas. Además a un Malfoy no se le puede comparar con nada. Es inimitable e inigualable – Esa sonrisa otra vez.

\- Sal conmigo Draco – se lo digo con cara, espero, un poco seria.

Se lanza sobre mí, enroscando sus brazos en mi cuello. Me pilla desprevenido y antes de que me dé tiempo a abrazarle por la cintura, oigo un ruido de ropa cayendo. Se le han caído los pantalones al suelo.

Le abrazo y empiezo a reír. Le da la risa a él también por la situación y noto cómo vibra su pecho contra el mío.

\- Creo-creo…que mis pantalones han hablado por mí – dice entre carcajadas – Traidores.

\- Si van a hacer eso cada vez que te vea, créeme, serán mis mejores aliados.

Seguimos abrazados. Él no hace intención de subirse los pantalones ni yo de soltarle.

\- No sabía que fueras tan pervertidillo.

\- No sabes mucho de mí, está claro.

\- Pensaba que Chang te habría dejado traumatizado de por vida. Y por eso, como soy tan buena persona, siempre y cuando pueda sacar un beneficio de ello, claro, decidí "ayudarte".

\- Pero qué cara tienes tío.

\- Sí, pero lo he conseguido. Beneficio para mí, beneficio para ti.

\- En fin… creo que deberíamos movernos de aquí. Es muy tarde. – le doy un pequeño beso en los labios y vuelve a sonreírme.

\- Sí, pero tus aliados no me dejan, así que tendrás que meterlos en cintura para que te obedezcan.

\- Con mucho gusto.

Me pongo en cuclillas a sus pies y recojo los pantalones. Los voy subiendo despacio, acariciando sus piernas todo lo que puedo hasta llegar a su ropa interior. Noto su mirada clavada en mí y elevo mis ojos de vez en cuando. Me incorporo al llegar a la cintura. Sujeto el pantalón con una mano y con la otra estiro su camisa para meterla por dentro. Primero por detrás, pasando la mano sobre su culo en el proceso y haciéndolo despacio a propósito. Dios, tiene un culo increíble.

Cuando por detrás está bien metida la camisa, sujeto el pantalón a su cintura y llevo mis dos manos hacia delante. Mientras meto la camisa, acaricio todo lo que encuentro a mi paso. Sus caderas, sus muslos, su pubis, su polla, todo. Le cierro los pantalones y subo la cremallera. Su cara vuelve a estar roja de excitación.

\- Nunca te hagas sastre, vísteme sólo a mí.

\- Preferiría desvestirte – le miro profundamente y noto cómo traga saliva ruidosamente.

\- Creo que mi ropa ya lo hace por ti.

Nos damos un buen morreo. Qué gran descubrimiento esto de besar, de besar en condiciones quiero decir. Creo que necesitaré muchas más clases prácticas, y por supuesto hacerme una paja en cuanto llegue a mi cuarto.

Bajamos las escaleras. Vamos juntos un tramo, luego los caminos a nuestras casas se separarán. Andamos pegados, tocándonos, dándonos algún beso de vez en cuando. Al llegar al punto de separación, Draco me agarra fuerte en un abrazo.

\- Ya te he dicho que llevaba queriendo esto mucho tiempo. No sabes la de pajas que me he hecho pensando en ti. Pero la que me haré cuando llegue a mi cama será casi tan buena como la que me has hecho antes – coge mi mano y la posa sobre su, otra vez, abultada entrepierna soltando un suave gemido de gusto cerca de mi oreja– cerraré los ojos y recordaré una y otra vez tu imagen cuando te has corrido y la increíble sensación de tu mano acariciando mi polla.

Nos besamos profundamente, de manera lenta, mi mano sigue acariciándole.

\- Harry…me tienes loco ahora mismo cabrón…

Su mirada me taladra. Veo en ella sueños que quiero hacer realidad y un deseo enorme en el fondo.

\- Yo también tendré que hacerme una. – y trago ruidosamente sin poder evitarlo.

\- Me parece lo justo, mira lo mal que estoy por tu culpa – sonreímos por el comentario.

\- Draco, mañana es sábado, podríamos quedar y…

\- Vale, genial, en cuanto me libre de todo el mundo te mando una lechuza para quedar, ¿te parece bien?

\- Me parece perfecto.

Nos despedimos con un suave beso en los labios.

Camino hacia mi sala común con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

¡Quién me lo iba a decir!

Adiós al niño-besado-por-lástima. Hola al (vamos a cambiar lo de niño) chico-que-vuelve-loco-al-bombón-de-Draco-Malfoy.

¡Sí señor! ¡Ese soy yo!

FIN


End file.
